


The Fodlan Maid

by stuffedcookie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Minor OC - Freeform, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedcookie/pseuds/stuffedcookie
Summary: Upon death every one hundred years a new woman will become the new Fodlan Maid. Their duty is to deliver gifts to all the good people of Fodlan on Christmas Eve. Edelgard has been chosen for this role and for the past five years she's done it well. But one night, while delivering gifts in the castle of Fhirdiad, she cries, and her cries are heard from an old friend.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 12





	The Fodlan Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a "What if Christmas excited in Fodlan", and if Edelgard was Santa but with a few differences. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

The Fodlan Maid had been an ancient legend within Fodlan since the region was born. Tales of a woman with white hair and red and white dress traveling in her magic slay delivering presents to all those who were good at heart. Over the years as Fodlan grew, people had tried to see if this magical maid was real. Even after all these years, there had only been a few sightings of the maid, one report had said she was tall and elegant, another said she was of average height, but still beautiful none the less. But no matter how hard these believers tried, they never caught her nor saw her completely. Those that were experts knew how the legend worked, every one hundred years a new woman would be chosen upon death to become the new Fodlan Maid, one who had more compassion than any other woman with Fodlan.

And that new maid was Edelgard.

The moment Edelgard had died from Dimitri's spear, Edelgard faded into the afterlife. She was met with the maid that came before her, telling her that she was to become the next Fodlan Maid, that this would be her way of giving hope and spirit to those under the Ethereal Moon. And throughout one night, she will give presents to those who earned them. Edelgard had asked; 'Why me?' She knew that she started a war, had hundreds killed for a better future she hoped for, so why would she be given this chance? The Maid explained that although her way of achieving a better future was bad, her intentions were good at heart, that she wanted the poor common folk to have a better life like that of a noble. Which was something she admired. And that was why she was chosen.

And so, Edelgard accepted, seeing this as her opportunity to help those in need. Something she tried and failed to achieve threw war and bloodshed. From then on, Edelgard had been the Fodlan Maid, dressed in a red and white dress and right-sided ponytail, giving gifts and bringing Christmas Spirit to all those in Fodlan. She would use the magic that was gifted to her to travel and move with amazing speed to deliver gifts to all in Fodlan, from small children to a kind-hearted elder. She was even given her own home to live in and work to build toys for children. This home was in a plain of existence, it was a winter wonderland with her workshop and her own cottage to live in. She even had her helpers called "Elves", short people with pointed ears that lived to work, it was as if they were born with a passion for it.

Edelgard did this for four years, each year her love for the duty she had been given grew. She loved her job and the elves she worked with (mainly because she was finally the tall one). But there was one flaw to her job, one thing that always made her nervous when she did her duty.

It was when she had to visit Byleth and Dimitri in Fhirdiad. Every year she would deliver gifts to them, for they had helped rebuild the Kingdom of Faerghus after the Empire's grip on it. But not only that, Dimitri did not do what she feared, he did not keep the status quo like she thought he would. He gave commoners a voice on what they think of Fodlan, crests were no longer the sole reason as to why someone should be the heir to a noble house, nobles themselves could not use money as a get out of jail free card. Relations with neighboring kingdoms were great as well, Almyra had stopped their attacks at Fodlan's throat, Dagda was at peace with the southern parts of Fodlan, and Brigid was now close allies with Faerghus, with Petra as queen and Ashe as her king.

Things were looking good for Fodlan, which made Edelgard all the sadder that she even started a war, to begin with. And lost some friends along with it.

On the fifth year as the Fodlan Maid, she visited them, put their gifts under the Christmas tree as she always did. She looked over their tree, it was beautiful with multiple decorations and even a few small paintings hanging off it. One in particular caught her eye. It was hanging off the side of the tree and she lifted it off and gave it a look.

That is when she started to tear up, and within seconds she was crying. It was a small portrait of her and Dimitri when they were little. After all these years he kept it, a small portrait their family had done. She never saw this hang from the tree the last fours years, he must've found it somewhere and decided to hang it. It was so heartwarming for her to see, her stepbrother still loved her. Edelgard got so caught up crying that she failed to notice a man standing in the doorway of the living space.

"El…?"

Edelgard spun around and was face to face with Dimitri himself. He was wearing his sleepwear, as well as his eyepatch, which was striped red and green for the holiday. Edelgard couldn't believe he was right in front of her, his hair was much better than when they last met, it was properly combed and looked smooth as compared to when it was shaggy and long.

"Dimitri…"

"It's you?' This isn't a dream?" he said as he walked up to her and a tear ran down his one eye.

"Yes… it's me. I am the Fodlan Maid now. I should leave."

But before she could turn and leave, Dimitri reached out and hugged her tightly. He was quietly sobbing as he held her, not wanting her to leave, Edelgard gave in and she too began sobbing as she hugged him back. Neither had ever thought of seeing each other ever again, but here she was, in his arms, siblings reunited once more with no hatred for either of them.

"Dimitri is everything alright?"

They stopped hugging at the soft feminine voice that spoke, it was Byleth at the doorway in her nightgown. Edelgard quickly noticed something, she was holding a baby. She had known Byleth had a child for a few months but never got the opportunity to see him.

"Professor… it's been a while." Byleth's eyes were wide with shock as Edelgard spoke and yet she was still excited none the less.

"Yes, it has been. I don't believe it… you're the Fodlan Maid." Byleth said with joy.

"It truly is a Christmas miracle." Said Dimitri as he rubbed his tears away. "But how? How is this possible?"

"The Maid before me gave me this duty. Every one hundred years a new Maid is chosen upon death to be the Fodlan Maid."

"That's interesting," Byleth said with curiosity.

"I can say for certain I'm a true believer now." Said Dimitri.

"Professor, may I hold your child?"

"Of course."

Byleth handed her baby over to Edelgard who cradled the child carefully. Even though Edelgard knew in advance (she is the Fodlan Maid after all), she still couldn't believe Dimitri and Byleth had a child together. To think, five years ago they were at each other's throats, ready to slay the other for a better future. But if she had won this child would have never been born, Dimitri would never have found peace, and her dear Professor had a new family after her own had all died. She was glad she lost.

"Your child is very cute," Edelgard said. "Maybe when my duty is finished I might find a lover of my own to bear a family."

"It's never too late Edelgard." Said Byleth.

"Professor please, call me El." Edelgard looked back down to the baby, which was now smiling at her. "What is his name?"

"Jeralt, we named him after my father." Said Byleth.

Edelgard smiled. "I like him." Edelgard handed Jeralt back to Byleth. "I should get going, I haven't even touched Leicester yet."

"It was great seeing you again," Byleth said, she smiled but Edelgard could tell she was sad to see her go.

"Will you visit again next year?" asked Dimitri.

"You… want to see me again?"

"El…" Dimitri held Edelgard's hands and squeezed them just to make sure she was real. "Every day after we fought, I've wondered if I made the right choice, I've wondered if you left this world hating me and not having an ounce of love left when you stabbed me." Edelgard looked away in shame. "And yet here you are, giving us gifts on Christmas Eve, and even shedding tears. It warms my heart to see you again and to see that you still care. I'd…" Dimitri looked at Byleth and then back to Edelgard. "We… would love to see you every year. If it's alright with you."

Edelgard looked back up to Dimitri and then at Byleth, who smiled. The fact that they could find forgiveness after everything she did was heartwarming. After a war, she started, working with a group that killed Byleth's father, and being born from a mother who had Dimitri's family killed. She would never understand why they would forgive her, but she was happy regardless, it started to make her cry again. Dimitri saw the tears and gave her another hug. Byleth joined in too, hugging her with one arm while the other held her child. After they let go, Edelgard gave them one last goodbye, and then right before their eyes, Edelgard turned into red and green mist and zipped away up the chimney in the living space. Dimitri and Byleth were not sure if they were dreaming, but even if they were it was the best dream possible.

Meanwhile, Edelgard turned from the mist into her human form on her slay on the castle roof. She gave the reins a light whip and her reindeer were off. She was glad she could see them again, she still had tears of joy as she rode away to Leicester. For the rest of the night, Edelgard delivered her gifts as usual, but now with a new sense of relief and joy in herself. A new vigor of strength to help carry out her duty, and she could not wait to visit next year.

And so, year after year, Edelgard would visit briefly to say hello to her stepbrother and former teacher. She saw the growth of their child and saw how he had the same sense of compassion for the world as his father, as well as the same strength as his mother. She saw all his progress from her home as well, to make sure he was just as good just like every other child. She even watched his coronation into becoming King of Faerghus when Dimitri passed it on to him when he was ready.

It warmed Edelgard's heart to see her Dimitri's son grow, to see that Fodlan was in good hands and that even after everything that had happened, they forgave her. So, no matter how much she hated herself for what she did, she knew that every year, she got to see her family. Knowing that they loved her, no matter what.


End file.
